Conventionally, a vehicle seat having a longitudinal slide mechanism is provided with a stopper structure for restricting a sliding amount thereof. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2005-67218 teaches art in which a stopper structure is disposed between upper rails and lower rails that constitute a slide mechanism. In the teachings, each of the lower rails has projected restriction members that are disposed on longitudinally spaced two portions thereof. Conversely, each of the upper rails has a projected engagement member that is capable of contacting the restriction members described above, thereby preventing each of the upper rails from sliding.
Thus, there is a need in the art to prevent any foreign matter from entering into a stopper structure that is provided to a vehicle seat slide mechanism.